Wait it Out
by yokaimori
Summary: Tetsuya has a sister! She is moving in with Ritsu! She think's his face is CUTE! What is this world coming to?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so its me… Yokaimori, I would say call me Mori-chan for short but then we might confuse me with Mori-sempai so let's go with… Ai-chan! So right now I am listening to the opening song from an anime called K-ON and its soooo CUTE!!! Anyways, this is a Ritsu Kasanoda fanfic and I hope you like it.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does. I only own my OC character/s.

Also… the title of this story is based off of Imogen Heap's song Wait it out from her album Ellipse. I was listening to it and thought that it would make a nice title since it does somewhat pertain to the story plot, if only a little.

Wait it Out

Chapter 1: Security Breach

"Good morning Young Lord!"

Ritsu Kasanoda groaned and rolled over on his futon, not wanting to awaken from his slumber where he had dreamed of a certain brown haired cross dresser. Tetsuya Sendo, not to be outdone by the redhead, opened the curtain, letting the beams of early morning sunshine rain down upon his master's face.

"Young Lord, you really should get up. It's a lovely day outside and the men were wondering if perhaps you would like to play a game of kick the ca-"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the courtyard. Jumping up from his futon, the two men ran out the door to be greeted by a billow of smoke. Throughout the area they could hear Ritsu's men shouting and scrambling for weapons with which to defend their much loved future boss. As the smoke cleared however, Tetsuya was the first to see the intruder. Gasping, stared at the figure standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Nanami?"

The girl turned towards them, her stormy blue-grey eyes glaring daggers at Ritsu. Before he could so much as make a sound she was in front of him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling his face until it was inches away from hers. He couldn't help but note the smell of daisies which emanated from her. Glaring at him, she tightened her hold on his shirt.

"Where's my brother you KIDNAPPER?!?!"

"MAH?!?!"

She blinked, loosening her grip just a tad. Lowering her head slightly, she released Ritsu. Ritsu, caught completely by surprise, fell on his butt in front of the girl, who started shaking. Twitching slightly, he looked up at her face.

"What the…? Are you… alright?"

"Hahahahahaha! What a face!" She gasped, clutching her sides as she bent over. "It was sooo cute!"

"WHA-?!?!" Ritsu shouted, his face glowing as red as his hair.

As the girl tried to regain her composure, Tetsuya placed his hand on her shoulder. Turning to face him with tears of laughter in her eyes she glared up at him before stopping.

"O-Onii-chan?"

"So it is you Nanami." Tetsuya whispered, hugging the girl tightly.

"Yes Onii-chan! I came to save you, but now I see that I was wrong." Pointing to Ritsu she continued. "I can tell just by looking in his eyes that he couldn't kidnap someone even if he wanted to. He is too kind. Is that why you are here Onii-chan? Are you here because of him?"

Tetsuya smiled at Ristu, and then at his sister. "Yeah sis; the young lord Kasanoda-sama rescued me after I left the Sendo house. I wish to stay here and protect him with my life if I must because he will make a truly wonderful boss someday."

Ritsu stood slowly, embarrassed by Tetsuya's words. Watching the two siblings he noticed that they did have similar features. They both had the same color eyes, although the girl's hair was blonde while Tetsuya's was somewhat of a brown color.

"Kasanoda-sama?"

The girl's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down at her he blinked.

"Hn?"

Before he could blink a second time, Nanami flung herself upon the ground, bowing before him.

"Kasanoda-sama, my name is Nanami Sendo, younger sister to Tetsuya Sendo who was once of the Sendo clan. My wish is to follow my brother even if it means that I must also leave the Sendo family so please allow me to join your clan!" Looking up at him she smirked, "Besides, I agree with my brother when he says that you are going to be a great boss someday. I can tell."

---Nanami's POV---

"Well that went surprisingly well eh Onii-chan?" I asked my brother as we walked down one of the halls of the Kasanoda house. Kasanoda-sama had allowed me to stay since Onii-chan vouched for me, saying that I was a hard worker and trustworthy and all that. Currently we were heading towards one of the unused guest bedrooms. Since I was the only female aside from my new boss's wife I would get a room all to myself.

"Yes, but I knew that the young lord would be lineate." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and laid his head on mine. "I am so glad you are here sis… I have worried about you ever since I left the household. I didn't know what they would put you through since you would be the new heir after I left."

I shrugged my shoulders as best as I could.

"Meh… Since I'm a girl they didn't do much except some 'future wife' training. You know Otou-san, always looking for me a good family to marry into." I smiled, hugging my brother, "It doesn't matter now though, because I am gonna stay here with you and Kasanoda-sama from now on!"

_Hmmm… Why do I get the feeling I am forgetting something important…?_

Stopping halfway down the hallway, we stopped at a door on our left. Sliding open the door, Onii-chan nodded in approval.

"Yep! This room will do just fine! So sis, where is your luggage? I will help you carry it."

"AHHHH!!! That's what I forgot! Wait here while I go home and grab my crap ok."

I turned and immediately ran down the hallway waving my hand behind me.

_Ok now it will be around afternoon by the time I get to the house so it should be relatively empty 'cept for a few of the regular guys so I should be able to sneak in and out rather easy. Now what to bring…_

--Ritsu's POV--

"_Uh… Y-you can… can stay… I guess s-since you-you're Tet-tetsuya's s-sister an' all."_

I rethought my decision for maybe the 10th time since it happened. I never expected Tetsuya to have a sister, but why did she wait so long before coming to find him.

_Didn't she know that Tetsuya left the Sendo clan? I wonder why she showed up now to find him and bring him home…_

Reaching the fork in the hallway I was walking I stopped when a streak of blonde passed by me. I stared after the girl as she disappeared at a turn in the hall.

"So… fast…"

The sound of footsteps caught my attention. Turning to face the way she had come I saw Tetsuya walking up to me. His smile was different then what it normally was, probably because his sister was here. I could see it in his eyes just how much he adored her.

"Ah… Young Lord, thank you so much for allowing Nanami to stay. I was worried that she might get in trouble when she came back home and found me gone, though she shouldn't have come back for another 3 years at least. I guess she is just visiting though."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean come back? And why another 3 years?"

"Well you see… Nanami's been in the country living with one of the lesser branches of the family. Otou-san planned on marrying her into one of the Sendo's budiness partners when she graduated high school and he did not want her 'fraternizing' with any young men when he considered her already taken."

"I…I see then." I did the math in my head. "So I guess that makes her a first year like me huh?"

Tetsuya's head snapped up suddenly from where he was looking down, apparently thinking.

"Oh-! Yes, I guess you are."

"So… I guess this new girl will be attending Ouran with you then my son!"

I jumped at my father's voice.

_How does he do that?!?!_

I turned to face my father, a strict man whose hair had faded over the years. Yet, as scary as his face was, mine was by far scarier. Tetsuya and I bowed before the head of Kasanoda household.

"Yes, father."

He smirked.

"Considering she was able to break into our home so easily, she should prove useful in keeping you safe from our enemies who would wish to harm you. Besides," he nudged my shoulder, winking, "She is a rather pretty thing once ya get a good lookit 'er. Perhaps you could marry her one a these days eh'?"

"MAH?!?!"

Chapter End

Ai-chan: Phew! That took a lot less time than I thought it would.

Nanami: Hey Ai-chan! Sooo… *puts arm around Ai* you never actually mentioned what it is I am wearing during this 'big entrance' you planned for me…

Ai-chan: You know… I didn't did I? Well for those of you who are reading this, *runway stage voice* NANAMI SENDO is wearing black combat boots with skinny jeans, a wrinkled white kinda frilly shirt (sorry girl) and an army green hoodie. Her accessories are as followed: one black studded belt, matching bracelet, and a silver dogtag necklace. *normal voice* Satisfied Nami-chan?

Nanami: Yes, thank you.

Ritsu and Tetsuya: *scary face* PLEASE REVIEW!

Nanami: So…cute *blush*


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so chapter 2 of Wait it Out is now up… Please enjoy!

I GOT REVIEWS!!! IT MADE ME SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!! Thank you EchoesXGrace!

I do not own OHSHC!

Wait it Out

Chapter 2: Moving in

--Nanami's POV—

I stared up at the huge walls that surrounded the Sendo residence. It was similar in style to the Kasanoda residence, which made it easy to sneak in and out of either residence. Skipping along the outer wall, I came upon a tall young sapling which grew a decent distance from the wall. I grinned mischievously.

_This is going to be fun._

Grabbing the thin trunk, I began to shimmy myself up the tree.

_I must look like an idiot up in this tree. It's more like a beanpole than anything else._

Once I had past the wall, the tree started to bend. Leaning towards the wall, I continued my climb, which forced the tree to bend more. When I had gone as far as I could go, I was hanging just a foot over the wall. Smirking, I let go, falling safely onto the wall top while the tree bounced back into place.

_I was right, that was fun. _

Checking to make sure the guards weren't looking; I jumped down into the garden outside my old bedroom. Crouching beside a butterfly bush I waited a second before dashing towards the door that lead to my room. Once inside I stopped.

_Now… What do I need to bring with me? I should pack kinda light since I will be carrying it… unless…_

I let my thoughts wander as I roamed towards my closet. Grabbing both my backpack and a duffel bag I proceeded to stuff the backpack with my laptop and other electronics while I stuffed the duffel bag with clothes. After both bags were packed, I rolled up my futon and tied it up with my pillow. With that acomplished I slipped back out the door and towards the wall, chucking the duffel bag and bed over the wall before shimmying up after it, backpack slung over my shoulders.

_I'm so glad I planted all those climbing ivy plants with mom when I was 5, makes the climb on this side sooo much easier._

Once I was over the wall I grabbed my duffel bag and bedroll. Making my way around the back of the house I came to one of the back gates. Once again hiding my stash, I skipped up to the door, knowing that it would be unguarded. Pulling out my lockpicking kit from my inside pocket, I started humming while I worked. Once I felt the click, I pushed the door open slowly before making my way inside and towards the garage. Slipping inside, I peered at the selection of cars and bikes. Drifting towards the back I found what I was looking for.

In the very back of the garage was my 15th birthday present from Tetsuya. The blue-green of the bike's frame was slightly dusty from its time in storage. Kicking out the kickstand, I pushed it towards the front of the garage and outside. Strapping the bags to the back, I made my way back towards the Kasanoda household, humming the tune of Looking Glass*.

--Ritsu's POV—

It had been over 2 hours since Tetsuya's sister left the house to fetch her things. I still can't think of what I should call her. I can't call her Sendo-san since she has left her family, and Nanami-san… well that sounds too informal.

_Geeze why is it so hard to think properly when it comes to girls?_

"I'm baaaaaaaaack! Kasanoda-sama, Onii-chan, where are you? Oh! There you are!"

I looked to where the voice came from to see her blonde hair flying behind her as she ran towards me smiling, her luggage dragging behind her.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long, the walk seemed a lot farther going back home than it was when I first came here."

I could feel my cheeks getting hot as she stared up at me, reminding me slightly of a puppy looking up at its owner.

"Th-that's ok, as l-long as you m-made it back safe."

"Kasanoda-sama, if I may be so bold, but you don't have to be so nervous around me. I promise I won't bite you or anything."

"M-MAH?!?!"

As I stood there, shaking with embarrassment, staring at her with wide-eyes, I couldn't help but notice her cheeks turning pink as she stared at me in…awe? Shaking her head suddenly, she turned her face to the left, facing my right shoulder, muttering.

"S-stop that Kasanoda-sama. I can't talk to you when you look like that."

I froze.

_I knew it. She __**is**__ scared of my face after all!_

I looked down, ashamed.

_And here I thought that I had finally found someone who…who…who wouldn't run away from me!_

"Sorry…" I muttered sadly.

"I mean you really are just too adorable like that!"

--Nanami's POV—

I squeaked.

_Oh Cripes I can't believe I just said that to Kasanoda-sama! I hope he isn't mad…_

I glanced up at his face briefly, immediately regretting it. He was cute before but now it was just too much! I had the most indescribably urge to just glomp him right then and there.

He backed up a few steps, his arms up at weird angles and his face blending in perfectly with his bright red hair.

"WHA? Erm, Uh…" He began waving his arms around, undoubtedly at a loss for words.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could say anything he turned awkwardly, then dashed down the hall before the words could leave my throat.

"I-...?"

I stood there, my mouth gaping as I watched him run. After he had rounded the corner I folded my arms across my chest, pouting.

"Hmf! Well that was rude… and I was **TRYING TO APOLOGIZE!**" I emphasized my last statement, hoping that he could still hear me.

Turning on my heel I picked up my duffel bag and bed from where I had laid them down during my earlier conversation. Turning down several halls I made it back to the room Onii-chan had taken me too before I ran off. Opening the door, I waltzed inside.

The room was basic, tatami mats covering the floors as the light from the window gave the room a warm late afternoon glow. Looking to my left I saw 2 doors. Opening each I saw that the one closest to me led to a decent sized closet while the other lead to a plain white bathroom complete with a shower. My bedroom itself was slightly rectangular in shape, with a low set table in the middle of the room with 4 cream floor pillows around it. On the right side of the room, opposite the bathroom were a line of bookshelves. Dropping my bags onto the floor, I began to unpack my belongings.

Onii-chan stopped by after a while and tried to help me unpack, but I told him that I had it, and I did. He grumbled about it for about 5 minutes, but eventually gave up and left to make his rounds. He did however tell me that Kasanoda-sama's father would want to speak with me personally in the morning. Making note of that I continued unpacking. When I had finally placed the last of my socks in their drawer I looked out the window.

"Oh my! I can't believe it's already dark outside!"

I proceeded into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before I threw on some pajamas. Pushing the table against the wall I unrolled my futon, the blue and green birds standing out against the brown branches on the white background. Once I had my bed rolled out I crawled in, making myself comfortable. Staring up at the ceiling, I made another note to go out and buy some glow in the dark stars as well as some new slipcovers for the floor cushions and perhaps a rug and shower curtain for the bathroom the next day.

_This room really needs some more color. Oh well I will worry about that tomorrow…_

Chapter End

Ai-chan: Yes, I ended this chapter colorfully. My inspiration for the bed and her future stuff are based off of potterybarn and also stores like why Louisville which has really awesome stuff…

Nanami: Hey Ai-chan… did you forget about that little * thingy you put in the story?

Ai-chan: …Nooo…

Nanami: Uh…huh…

Ai-chan: Yea the song Looking Glass is by a group called Hypnogaja. There is a youtube video for it called Haruhi's Looking Glass. I didn't make it, someone else did, but I love it and the song and just IT in general!

Kaoru: Ai-chan, you are beginning to ramble.

Ai-chan: *glomp* KAORU!!! Why are you here?

Kaoru: To tell people that they should…

Kaoru and Hikaru: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
